Bells
by Atherischer
Summary: Belling the cat is a phrase use for someone who will do an impossible task. Once the Night class’ president, Kaname Kuran whom is also Manami’s older brother has to attend a meeting for vampires, now our dear blond is assigned to bell the cat? OC X Takuma


Title: Bells

Disclaimer: I DUN OWN VAMPY NIGHT, IF I DID AND I WOULD ASK AIDOU FOR HIS POCKY STICKS AND PIERCE MYSELF WITH ICHIJOU'S KATANE BECAUSE I ISH CLUMSY.

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Comedy

Characters: Manami Kuran, Ichijou Takuma, short appearances for the Night Class

Summary: Belling the cat is a phrase use for someone who will do an impossible task. Of course, once the Night class' president, Kaname Kuran whom is also Manami's older brother has to attend a meeting for vampires, (… I wrote vampy(ies) the auto spelling thing made it vampires. D) Manami's clumsiness suddenly increased tenfold, what will our dear blond do once he's assigned to 'bell the cat'?

Note: I DID RESEARCH FOR THIS; YOU BETTER LOVE ME, FOP, JUST KIDDING. :D~ AND I DO NOT KNOW ICHI-CHAN'S PERSONALITY SO WELL, BARE WIF MEH, PLZ.

Monday

The brunette turned on the faucet, a big balloon had engulfed its opening for the water to escape, the sound of water running was drowned by the brunette's cackling. Never had she developed such a plan so devastating, so evil, so… so... Useful!

In her hands, there were five balloons, all filled with water. A sinister smirk on her face, they'll all be afraid of me then! Those were her thoughts, as another laughter ensued, on the other side of the door, Kain got scared and ran off—the sister of the gentle Kaname was very… diabolical.

With the sixth balloon ready, she got them in her arms and slowly kicked the opened door. All was well, until something itched on Manami's nose. She tried to stifle it, but it ended up with no success, she sneezed with as much grace as a monkey. Of course, that was none of her concern then, since there was no one around, all she cared was her water-filled balloons.

The said colorful balloons went flying, crashing down to the white tiled floor. Her eyes watched in horror… that was good water! The first, second, third and so on splashed to the floor, wetting the floor. "Wait… where's the sixth one?"

If it wasn't the floor, then…

"MANAMI!" Kain's voice hollered.

"Oh, damn!" she ran for it, looks like the plan to shot the water-filled balloon and watered the garden in the easy way would have to wait for another time when Kain wasn't chasing her.

Tuesday

"Muahahahaha!" Manami cackled again, people had learnt never to interrupt her when she was in this persona. Ichijou had too learnt this first-hand. In front of him was Manami, looking at some swords display.

Her brown eyes showed interest, but then again, it wasn't hard for her to be interested in anything until… her eyes lay on one weapon. Her face was painted with a perplexed expression, pondering what it was. "Ichi-chan," she called. Ichijou's head turned to her direction as she let her finers curled against its handle. "…what is this?"

"…A weapon?" he blinked. {… THINK BASIL'S WEAPON FROM REBORN!}

"… Who doesn't know that?" she asked him. He just blinked a second time as she held her index finger and her thumb, waiting for his reply.

"…Yes?"

"…It looks like a protractor! DO NOT PHEER, MAI MEZURED ANGLZZ," Manami mocked, swinging it around madly while laughing.

"… I don't think that's a good idea, Mana!" He protested, scenarios played in his mind, all ending with her being hurt-- Kaname would kill him if that happened!

"Or… Or maybe it's a triangle!" She grinned excitedly, jumping up and down, clapping her hand. "Behold, my ultra-deadly HYPOTENUSE!" Ichijou looked at her, protesting that she put the hypotenuse down. Of course, fate was listening, but decided to put it a little twist as Manami's hand slipped off the handle and due to her obsessive swinging, it sank a few inches to the bedroom wall—it would had punctured a hole in Ichijou's head if he had not dunk. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasp, "Ichi-chan, are you alright?!"

"I think so.." He looked at the hypotenuse.

"…Well, the hypotenuse owes me a tub of spackle." Manami deadpanned, "the wall isn't going to fix by itself."

{Uh, I don't know whether Ichijou has a weapon display in his room but whatever. xD;;}

Thursday

It was one day left until Kaname came back, the Night Class could, no let me rephrase that, would not take it anymore. In a day, their president's sister can cause more than five mishaps a day. Ruka massaged her forehead, "Ichijou, you deal with this. You're the vice-president!"

The rest couldn't agree more.

Of course, Ichijou didn't.

But, he agreed when they all glared at him. He walked to Manami's room, hoping not to see her breaking another wall or furniture. He had an idea of what to do, he thanked Eve from Black Cat, after some time of pondering what to do.

"Mana," He called out, knocking on her door softly. She was covering herself with a blanket, worrying him slightly. Until, an abrupt sound escaped her lips as her body as her body somewhat jumped from the air escaping. He chuckled, "… Do you have the hiccups?"

"N-No!" Another 'hic' escaped her lips, her face looked down, and her body's system had betrayed her. "Alright, I do." He chuckled, ruffling her hair. It made a blush that brushed over her cheeks just as another 'hic' escaped her lips. ".. Ichi-chan, -hic- is there any reason why you're -hic-… Here?"

"Ah, thanks for reminding me." He fished something in his pocket; she heard a bell chimed just as another hiccup escaped her lips. Her ears were right, a blue bell that hung on a black string. "You see, the entire Night Class has been rather tired and…angry." She flinched, "because of your …clumsiness lately."

"…" Manami's lips quivered, almost on the verge of chibi-tears. "I'-I'm –hic- sorry. It's just that when -hic- Onii-chan isn't here, I get -hic- clumsier."

He chuckled, tucking in a few strands of hair behind her ear. She blushed as he tied the ribbon around her neck, grinning all the while. "I heard that mice tie a bell to a cat's neck to tell when its coming, so… when the bell chimes, we'll be ready for more mishaps."

"Hey!" She puffed her cheeks as the hiccups continued to destroy her speech.

He grinned.

Manami felt another hiccup going to escape, she tried to suppress it, but oh no, it wouldn't do that. Instead, it made her lunge forward and press her lips toward Ichijou's.

His eyes widened with shock.

The vampires whom spied on them dropped, watching in horror.

As much as she hated to say it, it was _glorious._

Friday

Everyone cried at the sight of Kaname.

~ La Fin

Authoress Notes:

…. xDDD I actually like this.

~ Arietta


End file.
